random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MegaToon1234/Elijah's Movie Reviews: Foodfight
Uh-oh! Things are getting tingling, and we are gonna have ourselves a food fight! Ok, let's get to the history. Lawrence Kasanoff and a Threshold Entertainment employee named Joshua Wexler created the concept in 1999. A $25 million joint investment into the project was made by Threshold and the Korean investment company Natural Image. The producers of the film expected that foreign pre-sales and loans against the sales would provide the remaining portion of the budget. The estimated remainder was $50 million. The film was created and produced by the digital effects shop at Threshold, located in Santa Monica, California in the Los Angeles metropolitan area. In late 2002-early 2003, Kasanoff reported that hard drives containing unfinished assets from the movie had been stolen in what he called an act of "industrial espionage". The film was supposed to use a "squash and stretch" style but after production resumed in 2004, Kasanoff changed it to a computer graphics style, with the result being that "He and animators were speaking two different languages." Lions Gate Entertainment established a distribution deal and the financing company StoryArk represented investors who gave $20 million in funding to Threshold in 2005 due to the Lionsgate deal, the celebrity voice actors, and the product tie-ins. A release date in 2005 was later announced, but missed. Another distribution deal was struck in 2007, but again, nothing came of it. Lionsgate had a negative reaction to the delays. The investors had grown impatient due to the film production company defaulting on its secured promissory note and the release dates that were not met. Finally, in 2011, the film was auctioned for $2.5 million. StoryArk investors had ultimately invoked a clause in their contract that allowed the Fireman's Fund Insurance Company, which had insured Foodfight!, to, as inexpensively and quickly as possible, complete and then release the film. As on second thought, it's got an all-star cast like Charlie Sheen, Hilary Duff, Eva Longoria, and even the man himself, Christopher Lloyd! By the way, this movie is so awful, that it makes Spark Plug Entertainment have a better animation. But wait! This movie will start to get your time wasted. Just sit back, watch this movie, and prepare to get your time wasted. In other words, it'll cause eye-burns, ear covering, etc., etc., etc., a lot! You have been warned. Oooooooooooooooooh, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ok, are you sure? This is a joke! So, it all starts with Marketropolis...................Market, then all of this happens. The characters, I had nothing to say. Is this like Toy Story rules or is this like, like The Fountain rules, where there's no rules? Oh no, help us. I think this is Fountain rules. You know every review of Foodfight, there were everywhere! The movie is always getting worse and worse and worse with random characters appearing and stuff and even Mr. Clean, Charlie the Tuna, and stuff. Including that creepy baby! Heck, even Mr. Clipboard looks like I.M. Meen. Blah, blah, blah, you know it. One of the goofs is that Dex Dogtective's love, Sunshine, is supposedly the face of a raisin brand and occasionally gives Dex, a dog, raisins. It is a well known fact that raisins are toxic to dogs. As you see, this film was supposed to be the Wreck-It Ralph of food icons. But, it is flawed. You wanna know the ending? Fine, ladies and gents, I present you the ending you'll have your brain melted on. Dex goes inside a Brand X tower to find that they have Sunshine and are holding her hostage. They escape the building with the help of Dan to see that Mr. Clipboard has entered their world, but it's soon revealed that he was just a robot with Lady X inside (as it was hinted by his stiff and bizarre movements). Lady X reveals that she was the Ugly Prune Ike. She had grown jealous of Sunshine and had them both recalled. She got a make over and was able to make a new brand using Sunshine's essence. Lady X tries to kill Dex, but Sunshine fights Lady X and reverts her back to the Ugly Prune Ike and is taken to the expiration station. They find a cure for the poison, and then Dex and Sunshine get married. I knew it, no bad movie is complete without a bad ending. Well, that's it! Hope you enjoy this review! THE END. Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:Elijah's Movie Reviews